Blizzard
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Rainbow finds a filly out in the rain, hurt. But she'll soon realize she's not just a normal filly.
1. Chapter 1

One rainy Friday night near Cloudsdale there was a little filly struggling. She was limping horribly and every time she did she would scream in agony. She couldn't even fly, she was gliding on the wind, depending on the wind to carry her to some pony, _any pony _that would help her. There were tears in her eyes. She finally managed to reach one home in Cloudsdale. She limped tremendously to the door. She raised a shaking hoof and knocked on the door. It took a minute but the lights by the door went on and the door opened to reveal a certain blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. Rainbow Dash. She looked outside towards the filly and her eyes dilated in shock.

There was a dark blue pegasus filly on her door step. She looked as young as Scootaloo. She had a cadet grey mane that was styled for the most part like her's except there was only one small clump of mane that went up and curved a bit over the mane, just like her's not curving over the entire mane, just a little bit of it. But the main mane was styled like her's, the mane starting off wide in the back and narrowing out in the front, and curved a bit at the tip, her mane was soaking same went for her tail. she had cadet grey eyes. And three trees all coming together at the tops to make it look as if the leaves and tops of the trees were filly had scratches all over her back. Her eyes looked exhausted and ill. Her ears were flattened against her skull. Her left wing was slated back and to the left and flat. It wasn't how a wing should look. Finally she had a huge bruise on her right hind leg. It look horrible. It was a giant bruise that was all red, black and blue. Rainbow stood there in shock.

"Help me. Please help me. Please," she whispered.

Rainbow snapped out of it just in time to see the fillies irises go up and she passed out. Rainbow reacted just quick enough to catch her just before she fell. Rainbow put the filly on her back and flew her out to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash was flying out in a strong wind and rain but she didn't care. This filly needed help, desperately. She flew through the hospital doors. And landed.

"Quick this filly needs help!," she said.

A nurse walked over to them and looked at the filly.

"We need a gurney over her!," she said.

Two ponies walked over gently picked up the limp filly, put her on the gurney and carried her away.

Rainbow Dash waited in the waiting room. It took nearly 2 hours but the nurse finally came back to the waiting room.

"Well?,"

"The doctor has giving her pain killer. He's tended to her wounds and she's coming two. You can come see her," the nurse said.

Rainbow followed the nurse to one of the rooms.

"Uhhhhhh. What-? What happened? Where am I. This room is completely white. Did I go to heaven. No feel to real. Let's see then. My head is cold. I feel something sticky of my back. My wing hurts, and it's in something soft. My leg hurts and feels heavy under this sheet. Good start and-. Wait sheet? A thin white sheet. I'm in a bed. A very clean bed. The last thing I remember was talking to that mare and…. Did I pass out?"


	3. Chapter 3

As the filly thought Rainbow Dash came in. She saw the filly having her eyes half open and opening more, slowly. She had an ice pack strapped to her head, keeping the ice pack on her head and being strapped with a first aid velcro strap around her head. She had bandages on her cuts. The wing that was resting strange when they had first met was placed and resting in a slang. She also had a cotton gauze around her leg, around the giant bruise that had it.

"Is she going to be okay Doctor?," Rainbow Dash asked.

The earth pony looked at her.

"She'll be fine. She seemed a bit hot so we put an ice pack on her to cool her down. We cleaned up and bandaged her bruises. Her wing wasn't broken or twisted, just dislocated. We put it back in place and put it in a slang to rest still. It'll be a bit sore but nothing more than that. Her bruise was pretty bad though, no sign of infection. We cleaned it out and disinfected it. Then we wrapped it up to keep it closed. It will hurt the most for a few day," he said.

"Okay," Rainbow said.

"You can take her home whenever you're ready,"

The filly sat up. The doctor left them room to give them some privacy.

"Um. Would you like to come home with me?," Rainbow Dash said.

She couldn't think of another way to get the filly to come with her willingly. The filly barely made eye contact, she just nodded her head, not giving a verbal response.

"Great. Get on my back whenever you're ready,"  
Rainbow got in position so her back was right next to the bed. The filly got on and cautiously got onto Rainbow's back. Rainbow Dash walked to the waiting room.

"Okay. Just some instructions on her recovery. You can take the ice pack off in the morning, her temperature should have cooled down by then. Let her wing stay in the slang until Sunday and then you can take it off. The bandages should come off by Monday and leave her gauze on for a week to give that bruise time to close and heel. She should be back to her old self by then. Bring her back here on that day for a final check," the doctor instructed.

"OK. Thanks," Rainbow said and walked out of the hospital. Rainbow Dash started to fly off. It was still raining so both the pony's manes got wet again. Normally rainbow would has just raced off home, but for her injured passengers sake, she went a lot slower. About the speed of a normal pegasus, not fast enough to leave the rainbow trail. It took them a while, but they finally made it to Rainbow's house without any problems other than being wet.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainbow Dash opened the door and went inside the cloud house. The filly slowly let her hind leg drop, dangling a bit above the floor while still hanging on with her front hooves before letting go of Rainbow and getting back on all fours. Rainbow grabbed a towel. She dried of herself and then dried off the foal. Rainbow looked down at the foal. The sleep seemed to have a good effect on her. She no longer looked tired or sick. Her eyes looked normal. The filly's stomach growled loudly, she blushed sheepishly.

"Right. Food I'll get you some dinner. Come on," Rainbow said gesturing the foal in her direction with a hoof. She walked in the kitchen and the filly followed.

"Just take a seat," Rainbow said.

The filly took a seat in one of the cloud chairs. Rainbow took out a piece of quiche, a grilled cheese, some hay fries, and a glass of water and placed it on a tray with a fork. She put the place in front of the filly.

"There you go. Dig in,"

The filly nodded and ate the food. Taking the fork, cutting a piece of quiche, picking it up eating it until it was finished. Taking a bits of the grilled cheese until it was finished. Having the hay fries. Then she finished the water. Rainbow let the filly eat while she went upstairs to prepare a bed for her, in the guest room.

"A week. The doctor said she has to come back in a week. I'll keep her here until she recovers. Then I'll find out where she lives and bring her back home. Not only for her sake, but also I can't help it, I need some answers from her. I don't know her name, or what happened to her. The only thing she's said were just whispers. I couldn't even make out what her voice sounded like," Rainbow said to herself, while she was fixing the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow and the filly were sitting at the table in awkward silence. The two just stared at each other. Rainbow opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. The filly groaned quietly and rubbed her head. She seemed to be dizzy, and she didn't seem to be seeing very well. Rainbow figured it came from the crazy night of whatever happened to her.

"So kid it's been a long night. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep?," Rainbow suggested.

The filly nodded and slowly got off the chair. Rainbow hovered in front of her and led her to the guest room. The filly didn't hesitate and got into the cloud bed and under the sheets. Rainbow walked to the door, turned off the light and walked into the hall. She had left the guest bathroom light on, just to provide a little bit of light.

"If you need anything, I'll just be at the end of the hall," Rainbow said.

She gestured to the direction where her room was.

The filly nodded. Rainbow closed the door. She let out a yawn and went to her bed, sleepy. She needed to think over what had just happen in her mind. She'd find out who that filly was the next morning, she didn't have much experience with foals. Sure she had taken Scootaloo under her wing and treated her like a little sister, but Scootaloo had never spent the night at her house before, it wasn't the same. Hopefully she wouldn't be returning the kid emotionally scarred.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Rainbow woke up. The filly woke up, she was feeling a lot better. She had lightheartedness, sleepiness, and blurred vision the whole night. Her vision and head were a lot clearer. She took off the ice pack on her head and threw it away in the guest bathroom. She opened the door and walked down the hallway. She got out of the bed to hear hoofsteps. She opened the door to see the startled filly.

"Oh. It's just you kid. Did you sleep well?," Rainbow asked.

"Yes," she said.

Her voice sounded a little more mature than Scootaloo's. Just enough so you could tell Scootaloo's voice was higher. She also had a bit of scratchiness in her voice.

"Good. So feeling better?," Rainbow asked.

""Much. Thank you," the filly said.

"Um. Can you drop me off at home,"

"Your welcome. So I'm dropping you off at your home. Where do you live?," Rainbow asked walking to the window and looking outside.

"Um. Forestville," she said quietly.

"Well I don't know where it I,"

Rainbow looked out the window, trying to keep coldness in her voice, it wasn't very hard, she hardly knew the filly.

"Um….. Wait uh….," the filly said.

Rainbow turned her head and looked at the filly. The filly sighed.

"I know where it is,"

"Kid. I- I can't just pick up and leave,"

"Come on please. Can't we just go together. There's lots of trees and a ton of animals, and it's out on the edge of the outer Equestria region.

"Wait what did you say?,"

"Um, there's lots of trees a and a ton of animals?,"

"No after that. You live in outer Equestria," Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Yes. Right on the edge,"

"You're kidding," Rainbow said.

"No no. You'll know it when you see it. Come on I'll show you," she said putting a hoof on Rainbow's right side, who was still looking skeptical at the filly.

"It'll be great. I promise to explain this to all your friends,"

"I don't need you to explain anything to anypony," Rainbow said annoyed at the filly, looking back at the window.

"Come on," the filly said taking her hoof down.

"What do you say?," she said.

"Your sure you know where to go?," Rainbow asked turning her head back to her.

"Ya no problem,"

Rainbow did a hoof plant shaking her head.

"If you're lying-,"

"I'm not. I promise,"

Rainbow sighed.

"Alright. Come on. We leave after breakfast,"

They went downstairs Rainbow sat down in her chair and the filly sat down next to her. Rainbow looked annoyed at the filly and moved her chair over and gave herself and the filly a bowl of cereal and a spoon and some milk.

"And do me a favor squirt and keep all that sappy stuff to a minimum, okay kid?,"

The filly looked annoyed at her.

"My name's not kid, or squirt, it's Blizzard Snowstorm," the filly said.

"Nice name," Rainbow said. Then the two started eating breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast Rainbow carried Blizzard down to the ground.

"Alright come on kid. Lead the way," Rainbow said, and started to walk along the filly.

"I told you before. My name's Blizzard Snowstorm," Blizzard said.

She sat down.

"Say it with me Blizzard," she said moving both her hooves to the left.

"Snowstorm," she moved her her hooves to the right.

"Got it. Now come on," she said.

Blizzard huffed, got up and started walking.

They walked well out onto the edge of Ponyville. Rainbow could handle not being able to fly for so long so she decided to start hovering right above the ground, keeping her eyes on the filly.


	8. Chapter 8

The two walked to the other side of Ponyville by 10 AM, before Rainbow decided to make conversation.

"So Blizzard, how is Winterville? What are the ponies like," Rainbow asked.

"Oh well. Winterville is really nice and beautiful. I'd Imagine that you'd like it. The ponies are…. um…. well…. there more pastel colored," Blizzard replied.

She seemed to be dancing around the topic of what the **ponies **were **like**. Rainbow noticed it and decided to change the subject.

"So how are you feeling?," she asked.

"Better," Blizzard replied.

"Hey The train station is right over there. How about we take a train and give our hooves a rest?," Rainbow suggested.

"Okay," Blizzard said.

They got to the train station.

They got on one of the trains, Rainbow checked to make sure that the train was going in the same direction as Winterville, according to Blizzard's directions it was.

They got on and found an empty train cart.

They were on the train for about 1 hour before getting reached Canterlot.

When they got off, it was around 11:30.

They went to a Canterlot dinner to eat some lunch.

Blizzard got a daisy and dandelion sandwich, horseshoe fries and some water. Rainbow got a hay burger, hay fries and a strawberry smoothie. Luckily rainbow had brought her saddlebags. The meal costed 12 bits.

"Some why did you come all the way to Ponyville?," Rainbow asked as they were eating.

"It wasn't really my choice. I couldn't fly so I was counting on the wind to glide on. I was aiming on the hospital in a close by town, but the wind carried me here," Blizzard explained.

"Oh okay. So are there some interesting ponies there?," Rainbow said.

"_She's trying to get information on me. I can tell. I can't tell here what the ponies are like. Compared to them, I'm just awful,"_ Blizzard thought.

"Ah. Wouldn't know. I spent most of my time outside the village," Blizzard said.

Rainbow sighed.

"_Why is she ducking me questions? I've got to get deeper. Maybe I've just got to give her time to get to know me first," _Rainbow thought.

"But I'd been telling you a lot about me. I'd like to hear more about you," Blizzard said.

"Okay. You've heard of the Elements of Harmony right?," Rainbow asked.

"Um. No," Blizzard said.

_"How does she not know?'" _Rainbow thought.

They finished their food at 2:45 and left. Rainbow started explaining the elements. It took her two and a half hours to explain the elements, how she met her friends, how they used them to defeat Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Everfree forest envision and Tereck. How love saved the crystal empire from Sombra and Canterlot from the Changeling. It was 5:15 and the sun had began to set.

"Terek got trapped back in Tartaras and a Castle replaced Twilight's old home," Rainbow finished explaining. Blizzard was riding on her back, allowing the speedy pegasus to fly higher than hovering.

"Whoa! I've heard of all of that but never of you guys. That's new," Blizzard said.

"What's the next landmark on the way to your home?," Rainbow asked.

"Uh. Foals Mountain," Blizzard replied.

"Tell you what. It's getting late. How about we go to the second train station and get a train to Foals Mountain there. It's an all night ride anyway," Rainbow said.

Not only did the foal look tired but she was also getting tired.

"Okay," Blizzard agreed.

They get to the train station got a pair of tickets and got on the train. They ate the train dinner and went into a sleeper car. After getting ready for bed thanks to the disposable supplies in the slept car bathroom the two were ready for bed. It was already 8:00. Blizzard on the bottom bunk and Rainbow on the top.

"Goodnight Rainbow Dash," Blizzard said getting under the blankets and quickly falling asleep like a newborn filly. Rainbow smiled, hovering at the side of the foal's bed.

"Goodnight Blizzard," she said stroking the filly's mane once with a hoof before flying up to her bed and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning the two got off the train at the train stop at foals mountain. The bandages had fallen off Blizzard.

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, the mane 5 had met up at Twilight's castle.

"Has any pony seen Rainbow?," Twilight asked.

"No I'm afraid I haven't seen her," Rarity said.

"I haven't seen her, either," Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"Um…. I think I saw her flying out to the hospital a few nights ago," Fluttershy said.

"What?! Why?!," Applejack exclaimed worried.

"I don't know. I didn't see anything besides that. She was carrying something though," Fluttershy said.

"Come on girls. Let's go to the hospital and see if she's still there," Twilight said.

The 5 left the castle towards the town hospital.

The two were climbing up the mountain.

"So are you sure you can see where we're going from up here?," Rainbow said.

"Yes. I've seen it before. This is one of the best routes to go through when you don't know your way. I've left several times. If have a healthy body and know your way you can walk there in only one days time. If you fly even faster, that's how I got from there to Ponyville in only one night," Blizzard said.

They got up to the top of the mountain. Blizzard looked around a bit before stopping and pointing a hoof towards the Siberia.

"There it is," Blizzard said.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes in the distance of the Siberia, there was a small village near a very, very, large forest.

"That's your home?," Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Come on. Best easy landmark is Neighagra Falls," Blizzard said.

She started to climb down the mountain. Rainbow felt something in the pit of her stomach when she thought of how close they were to her home. They were never supposed to bond. Rainbow started off as just some pony doing something any other pony with half a heart would do. Then she was just a care giver and an escort and nothing more. She didn't want the injured filly to go back home alone. But she had bonded with the filly. They had talked and did things that friends do. Granted neither of them have lightened up enough to laugh yet, but they had smiled. Not to mention, just looking at Blizzard she could tell she wasn't one to lighten up easily, she didn't know enough about her to know for sure but she looked even more serious than Twilight at some points, just looking at her facial expression. Strange things are happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow and Blizzard were almost at the town when Ranbow reliazed something. Blizzard had called the town two names.

"Hey Blizzard,"

"Yes,"

"I just relized, you've called your town Forestville and Winterville. Why is that?,"

Blizzard looked down sadly.

"O- Oh,"

She took a deep breathe.

"Let's just say there's a town within the town called Forestville.

Meanwhile…

Rainbow's friends were looking for her. She had been gone for days. Princess Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor as well as Twilight's parents came to help look. Twilight was using her locator's Spell to find her and they were off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, here we are," Blizzard said.

Her wing was healed.

"Alright, it was nice knowing you Blizzard," Rainbow said.

"You too... Rainbow Dash," Blizzard said.

"I... um... I should be going. Don't be a stranger, come by to visit," Blizzard said and walked off.

The two looked nice, there was snow but it wasn't even cold.

"Goodbye," Rainbow called out.

Rainbow laughed.

"She's a good kid," Rainbow said to herself.

She turned around but was tackled by a pink blur.

"Pinkie Pie?!," Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow Dash?!," Pinkie said excited.

She turned her neck to see her friends, the CMC, Cadance and Shining Armor.

"What are you all doing here?,"?," Rainbow asked.

"We were looking for you," Twilight said.

"I'm fine," Rainbow said.

"Then what are you doing here?," Twilight asked.

"I met a filly. I was bringing her home," Rainbow explained.

Rainbow turned around but Blizzard was already gone and whatever kind of snow this was, it didn't leave tracks. But Blizzard saw she was heading towards the village.

"Come on. We can go to the town and I can show you," Rainbow said and started to fly towards the village, followed by her friends. They finally got there.

"I don't think I've ever heard of this place," Cadance said.

"Neither have I," Twilight said suspecious.

A white unicorn with a mint green wavy mane walked over to them.

"Hello there. Can I help you?," he said.

His voice was deep and very calm.

"Yes. We're looking for a filly. I met her a few nights ago and she was badly injured. Blue, bushy mane," Rainbow described.

The stallion looked shocked.

"Wait a minute. Does this filly have three trees, clumped together for a cutie mark?," he asked.

"Ya that's her," Rainbow said.

"Do you know her?," Shining Armor asked.

The stallion got very angery, gritting his teeth.

"BLIZZARD!," he screamed.

Suddenly the whole town came out holding pitch forks and torches.

"Where is she?! We'll run that excuse for a filly right out of this town for good!," one stallion said.

"Hey you! Stop!," another stallion shouted.

Blizzard ran by and out of the village entrance. She was carrying a baby raccoon on her back. Two unicorn stallions chased her. One white with a blue mane and one grey with a white mane.

"Blizzard?!," Rainbow shouted.

"A raccoon!," Fluttershy said.

Blizzard was running away from the stallions with the raccoon. It was shutting it's eyes and holding on tight to her mane.

"Gaah!," Blizzard exclaimed.

A vine shot out of the ground, slowing down the stallions.

"No! Not good! Not good! Not good!," She said.

They got close and the same thing happened. Blizzard ran into the forest and was getting close to a castle- like building wood.

"Give us back our power supply you little theif!," one of the malitone voices said.

"I can't really do that because if I stop we're going to smash into each other, can I?!," Blizzard called back annoyed.

The stallions stopped and so did Blizzard, the stallions we're quiet for a momment.

"You have a point there,"

"Oh…. Um…. Seriously?,"

"Ya,"

"So, you're just gonna stop then?,"

"Ya. We've stopped. Now you'll give us back that raccoon,"

"I will?,"

'If you do, we'll tell the angry mob not to attack you,"

"Oh. Okay then. Well in that case I really should get the… um… records for the raccoon before-,"

"Give. Us. Back. The. Raccoon,"

"Okay. Okay. I'll jst get those records and be right back," Blizzard said, opening the door.

"Fine,"

"Okay,"

Blizzard walked inside, looking at them for a momment, a bunch of vines bursted out of the ground, knocking the stallions off their hooves. They ran screaming. The gang ran in the opposite direction as them, until they saw the house. Blizzard's hoof was on the ground before she closed the door. The house was beatiful. Walls made from nice wood and the floor had golden tiles, there was fancy furniture, and pictures of nature everywhere on the walls. Blizzard giggled.

"Love thick ponies," she said then turned her attention to the small, shaking baby raccoon on the ground.

"Now you, little one. It's safe here," Blizzard said getting down to the ground.

"I… It is?," the raccoon said with a small voice.

"Yes. I promise it is. Those ponies are gone. They can't hurt you,"

"R- Really?,"

"Really,"

"Where are we?,"

"This is my home,"

"Your home? It's the nicest house I've ever seen,"

"Yes it is. Wonderful isn't it?,"

"Wonderful. Who are you?,"

"I'm Blizzard,"

"Y-You're not going to hurt me, are you?,"

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you,"

"You- You aren't?,"

"No. I would never,"

"Then... why did you take me?,"

"Well... Your parents are worried about you Chipper,"

"My parents ?... Wait. You know my name. And I've heard of your's. Snow. Your Blizzard Snow. You told me your name was Blizzard but, I've heard it before,"

"As would anyone here. I'm pretty well known in Forestville. I'm going to take you back to your family,"

"Y-You're are!,"

"Yes,"

"Great let's go!,"

Chipper got onto Blizzard ' s back and they left the house, her friends were watching her from the window. Blizzard walked a good way away from her house. She could barely see it from where she stopped.

"Alright here we are," Blizzard said.

"Great. I'll see you around Blizzard," Chipper said getting off her back and walking to the tree.

"Take care Chipper,"

Chipper knocked on the tree. A raccoon came out and stood on a branch.

The two looked at each other before parting ways.

"Dad! Dad!," the baby raccoon said.

"Chipper," he said coming out.

"Chipper!," the mom said coming out.

"But-,"

"How did he-?,"

The two got out seeing Blizzard waving to them as she shakily flew away.

"You don't think she-,"

"No. Of couse not. No," the dad said.

The mom started laughing.

"No. No. ….No," he said, but even he couldn't deny it.

He bursted out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Blizzard flew back to the ground. She was flapping her wings, but the wind current was helping keep her up in the air. She landed in the snow.

Blizzard flew back to her house, the wind helping her fly as she glidded on it, flapping her wings and bit for steering. She landed on the snow.

"Hey Blizzard!," a young male voice said.

Bizzard look towards the direction of the voice. It was a young male deer, about her size, with small horns just sticking out. His voice was fragaile but it was still male. He had a drowwn coat and brown eyes.

"Hello Sprout," Blizzard said.

The two were quickly meeted by a small black bunny with blue eyes.

"Hi Blizzard. I just heard the news that you came back and came as fast as I could," she said.

Her voice was higher than Bizzard's but sounded much harder and tougher.

"Hello Rocket,"

"Did you take care of that missing racoon?," Sprout asked.

"Hm? Oh ya. I just returned him to his parents," Blizzard said.

"Blizzard?," someone else, called Blizzard's ears perked up and she froze.

She knew that voice.

"R- Rainbow?," she called and looked behind her.

Sure enough Rainbow and the rest of the gang was there. All starring in shock over the two small animals in front of them.

"Darling? W- What are you doing in the….. middle of an unsivized forest with t- t- talking animals!," Rarity said shaking.

"Hey. We talk. Not grow two head," the bunny said.

"What are you doing here?," Blizzrd said trying to meet Rainbow's gaze.

"I brough them here to meet you. Now what are you-,"

"No. No," Rarity said pushing Rainbow out of the way and picked Blizzard up with her magic.

"Wha- huh?," Blizzard said as she was pulled away from the forest.

"We need to get you right back into a sivised town,"

"What?! No! Miss! No!" Blizzard screamed but Rarity just put her in the road path in town.

"Not good! Get her out! Get her out!," Sprout told Rairty.

"Hey! It's the freak! Get her!," a mare screamed.

Blizzard started to run away from the angry mob.

"Oh my goodness," Fluttershy said.

"Too late," Rocket said.

Blizzard ran out of the town, avoiding the rocks, sticks and glass objects being thrown at her.

"Ahhh! This is why I don't like going into town!," Blizzard said.

She ran back into the woods. A young colt grabbed Blizzard with his magic, accompied by a earth pony filly. Blizzard started squirming around in the magic. The two foals started laughing.

"Excuse me you two. Would you put her down please?," Twilight said catching up with the foals.

None of them were aware of a large timberwolf approaching them angrily.

"Oh such. We'll put her down," the colt said.

The colt forcefully thrown her away, making her grunt as she hit the snowy ground, makng pile of snow. The two foals laughed as she picked her head up dazily.

"We don't want you around us, freak," the filly said.

Suddenly the timber wolf howled loudly and threw the two foals away from blizzard with a powerful push of it's front paw. They grunted as they hit the ground. Blizzard was rubbing her head and the timber wolf simply jumped over her, making her a bit startled and went to strike the foals. Right before it brought it's sharp claws down on them they screamed and ran back to the town. then the timber wolf turned back to Blizzard who was still in a bit of a daze. She was trying to get up, but it was difficult for her. The timber wolf walked up behind her. The mane six were ready to try and get it away from her. But they were surprised when it simply bent down simpethetiaclly and used it's muzzle to push Blizzard's hind leg's up so she could stand up completely.

"You okay kid?," he asked.

"I think so," Blizzard said.

"Sugar cube what are you doing? Run!," Applejack said.

"Why would I run?," Blizzard said.

"Because that timber wolf will eat you if you don't," Spike said.

Blizzard and the timber wolf looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh come on," Blizzard said.

She turned to the timber wolf.

"You were never even going to really hurt them were you?," Blizzard asked.

"Shhhh. Don't tell anyone," the timber wolf said.

The two bursted out laughing. The Timber wolf slide his head under Blizzard and lifted her onto his back. The two walked off followed relucantly by the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Blizzard never did explain to the ponies what had just happened during the walk through the woods. The timber wolf put her down when they were deep enough in the forest for them not to be able to see the town anymore.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?," Blizzard asked the ponies as she got her hoofing on the impermeable snow.

The ponies remained silence they just stared at the timber wolf that had just not only helped, but saved a pony from bullies.

"Um… I think they're a little stunned by you," Blizzard said to the timber wolf.

"Oh. Ooooh. OK. Well I'll see you around,"

"Goodbye," Blizzard said waving at the timber wolf that was walking away.

After that Blizzard waited for the ponies to snap out of their shock.

"Did… that timber wolf just… talk?," Twilight asked stunned.

"Yes. Yes he did," Blizzard said, acting like it was a perfectly normal thing to say.

"No. No! That's impossible!," Twilight said.

"It's not biologically possible. That was not biologically possible," Twilight said.

Blizzard looked at her, slightly annoyed, but more confused.

"Maybe if we were in Equestria. But this isn't Equestria. And unlike Equestria, I'm not welcome in civilization here," Blizzard said.

She seemed upset when she said that, and she was looking at the ground. Almost like she was upset about something she did before.

A female deer was walking up to them.

"Ah Blizzard. You're feeling better I see," she said smiling at the filly.

She was roughly the size of an average pony and she had a soft motherly voice.

"Ya. I am Clover," Blizzard said.

"That's great," she said messing up the filly's mane was a hoof gently.

"Ya. We missed you," a small black bunny said hoping next to Blizzard and on her back.

The deer looked at the ponies and froze, the rabbit looked behind her and started growling.

"What are you ponies doing here?! You better not be here to pick on Blizzard again or I'm gonna-,"

"Woah Woah Woah! It's OK Hope. Their friends," Blizzard said stopped the bunny before she could get too angry.

"You made pony friends?," Hope asked her surprised hoping off the filly.

"Ya. I met Rainbow when I got beat up a few nights ago, remember?,"

"Ya. That was bad," the fawn said walking over to the two. "But are you sure we can trust them?,"

"It'll be fine Sprinter," Blizzard reassured.

"Hi. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike," Twilight introduced. "And wait! You got best up?!," Twilight said processing what Blizzard had just said.

"When?," Rainbow demanded angrily.

"The same night I met you. That's how I got so banged up. A group of foals came here after school pulled me out of my house and beat me," Blizzard said depressed.

"But why darling? Certainly they must have had a reason for being so brutal," Rarity asked.

Hope made motions to cut it out to Rarity but she didn't notice and Blizzard got even more depressed, he ears sunk down and her eyes turned glossy.

"They don't like the fact that I like the animals here. That I want to be friends with them, instead of ignoring them or use them for energy," Blizzard replied.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," Fluttershy said softly.

She, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow noticed the tears building up in her eyes.

"Ya everypony likes a pony who's friends with animals," Pinkie said excited.

That was the breaking point for her tears started falling into the snow, she ran off crying.

"Nice," Hope said sarcastically.

Splinter rolled his eyes.

They all looked worried in the way Blizzard had ran.


End file.
